Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Peni Parker is a young Japanese girl in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. She is one of the Spider-People, along with her biochemical suit SP//dr, pulled out of her dimension by the Kingpin, using his super collider. She is voiced by Kimiko Glenn, who also voiced Lena De Spell from the 2017 animated series DuckTales. When the movie got dubbed into Japanese, Peni was voiced by Rie Takahashi. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Not much is known about Peni's life, except that she comes from a Japanese background. In her world, it is year 3145 in the future, like her other counterparts in the multiverse, she's bitten by a radioactive spider. At an unknown time, her father passed away, thus leaving Peni to pilot the robot mech known as SP//dr. She kept a radioactive spider in the SP//dr and they both share a telepathic connection and they have become best friends. Sometime later, Peni and SP//dr got sucked into a portal and ended up in a different world as a result of the super collider. She's first seen in the Spider-Cave with Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham where Aunt May introduces them to their counterparts Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, and Peter Parker. Later, the heroes, minus Peter, all test Miles to see if he was capable of fighting, but Miles is inexperienced, they discussed and believed that he's not ready, unbeknownst to them, Miles has eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left the Spider-Cave. The next day, Peni and SP//dr work on completing the new override key, which turns out to be success. She is skeptical of Peter's words about Miles until the latter suddenly returns and informs the heroes that his uncle Aaron Davis, is the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk while trying to kill him. Peni is stunned to hear this before scolding Spider-Noir on his insensitive referring to it as a "hard core origin story". The heroes' spider senses activates and the villains arrive, having followed Miles and this leads to a brawl. Later, the heroes head to Brooklyn Visions to see Miles, who is devastated over Aaron's death. They try to comfort him and they tell him they lost their loved ones, but Miles blames himself for what happened to his uncle. They all bring up someone they loss, with Peni bringing up on how she lost her father, as they tell him that he can't save everyone. Soon Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee entered the dorm room and the heroes were hanging on the ceiling, and Spider-Ham asks them if animals talks in Miles' world, and Ganke passes out. The heroes then decides to stop the collider without Miles because of his inexperience in fighting. They arrive at Fisk's mansion, and Peni explains Fisk has a private elevator that would take him from his penthouse to the collider in the basement. They watch Fisk claiming that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close,' and Gwen calls him a pig and Spider-Ham takes offense to the statement. Spider-Man Noir then points out to how the waiters were dressed. Peter, Gwen, and Spider-Man Noir enter the mansion wearing bow ties, with Peni and SP//dr hiding under the cart and they web up two security guards on the way. At the collider, Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but the heroes are forced to fight when the villains had anticipated their arrival. Despite glitching and being outnumbered, Miles, in his new suit, arrives to help the heroes. Peni then fights Scorpion, but he proves to be too strong and starts damaging SP//dr. Peni is then saved by Spider-Ham, who had dropped an anvil on Scorpion. Peni, Spider-Man Noir, and Spider-Ham teamed up to fight Scorpion, and Peni knocks out Scorpion with SP//dr's dismantled arm. Peni retrieves the radioactive spider and mourns the loss of her robot mech, Spider-Man Noir and Spider-Ham comfort her and Miles informs the heroes that he has control of the beam and opens the portal, and Peni says goodbye and thanks Miles for his help and she returns to her dimension. Peni returns to her normal life, and she is seen building a new SP//dr. Personality Peni is a intelligent, nice, tough, aggressive, and a good hero. She came to came for her counterparts, seeing them as good friends. This was seen when she comforted Miles on the loss of his uncle and teamed up with them to defeat Scorpion. Appearance She has black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. Clothing She wears a black school uniform with a white short sleeved shirt, black cotton panties, black socks and black school shoes. Navigation Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Genius Category:Optimists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Good Category:Honest Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Multi-beings Category:Theatrical Heroes